pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
New Bucks Head
New Bucks Head is a stadium in Telford, England and the home of Conference National football club A.F.C. Telford United. It was originally built for Telford United to play at before they went bankrupt. The stadium is on the same site as the original Bucks Head, which had been home to Telford United and Wellington Town for over a century. The stadium was completed in 2003, and has a capacity of 6,300. It is covered on three out of four sides. The stadium lease and assets are currently held by Telford and Wrekin Council. The stadium regularly hosts Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C. reserve fixtures. When Steven Gerrard returned from injury in the Liverpool Reserves it attracted one of the biggest crowds the stadium has ever seen.[citation needed] The stadium played host to the National youth lions cup final in the 2006–07 season involving Sandiacre Town of Nottingham and Milton United.[citation needed] It has also been used for international football, hosting England U16's against Wales U16's in the Victory Shield. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Bucks_Head# hide *1 Sir Stephen Roberts Stand *2 Frank Nagington Stand *3 David Hutchison Stand *4 Telford Whitehouse Hotel *5 UEFA Women's U17 Championships England 2013/14 *6 International Fixtures Played At The New Bucks Head *7 Gallery *8 External links Sir Stephen Roberts Standhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Bucks_Head&action=edit&section=1 edit The Sir Stephen Roberts Stand (Main Stand) is all seated and covered, with capacity for 2,200 spectators. At the top of the stand there are around 15 corporate hospitality boxes. The stand houses the club's corporate and press facilities, as well as the gymnasium, swimming pool, bar and brasserie and reception sections of the Telford Whitehouse Hotel. Named after the club secretary of current FAW trophy holders Holywell Town FC. Frank Nagington Standhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Bucks_Head&action=edit&section=2 edit The Frank Nagington Stand is situated at the southern end of the stadium. This section was usually only opened when a larger than average crowd, or a particularly large away support, was expected. However it is now open at all games to away fans due to the higher number of travelling fans in the conference. David Hutchison Standhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Bucks_Head&action=edit&section=3 edit The David Hutchison or 'The Hutch' is where the more "die hard" fans stand and is the noisiest part of the stadium on matchdays. It is situated at the northern end of the ground and can hold a capacity of 1100 spectators. Telford Whitehouse Hotelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Bucks_Head&action=edit&section=4 edit The Telford Whitehouse Hotel was built as an integral part of the stadium. A number of its rooms overlook the pitch from behind the Frank Nagington Stand. Part of the hotel development incorporates The Dugout Bar, which is open to the public. UEFA Women's U17 Championships England 2013/14http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Bucks_Head&action=edit&section=5 edit England was the selected country for the U17 Women's championship's in 2013/14. The New Bucks Head Stadium home to AFC Telford United was selected with three other stadiums in England to host the UEFA tournament. AFC Telford United was selected to host the opening ceremony, England's opening game of the tournament and another two of England's games in the tournament. International Fixtures Played At The New Bucks Headhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Bucks_Head&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:2003 introductions